Hole Bar Fight
The Hole Bar Fight is the first combat scenario in the game, where Aya fights a pack of 30 Cobolio Family gang members. This battle is released on the second update of the game. The fight is automatically initiated after the introduction. Participants # Aya # 30 Cobolio Gang members, and 1 Leader with a pistol # Fernand (watching) Setting Aya will fight the Cobolio Family gang members outside the Hole Bar, with three to four of them coming in each wave. When the last wave is reached, the Gang Leader appears with his pistol. If Aya is taken down to 0 HP at this point, three Cobolio gang members will spawn to assault the defenseless Aya. When Aya is knocked onto the ground but not at 0 HP, the Cobolio Gang members will kick her, knocking Aya back further. This fight is considerably easy, as all of the Cobolio gang members, save the leader, are melee. The leader's shots can be easily deflected or dodged by Aya, but they can do considerable damage in high difficulty. Sex scenes There are 'two '''sex scenes in this fight, with a single scene bad end CG. Grope ''"Where do you think you're touching!" ~ Aya This is triggered when a Cobolio Gang member reaches out with both of his hands and manages to grab Aya. The Cobolio will grab Aya's left breast and use his other hand to slip between her legs and rub. Aya will express shock, while the Cobolio will say that Aya has quite a good smell and began rubbing between her legs, and also start licking her on the cheek. Aya orders him to get away, but the Cobolio responds by digging deeper and telling her to keep quiet, so it will feel better. Aya tells him to not get carried away, but the Cobolio quietens her by digging deeper, forcing out her moans. Aya begins to feel aroused. The Cobolio will then continue to violate her body, groping her soft breast, rubbing her pussy, and tasting her cheek. If Aya is unable to fight back, she will eventually cum, and the Cobolio will continue rubbing and licking. This does not do any damage, but builds up Aya's Ecstasy meter. Insertion "Ha, see, this doesn't feel bad at all." ~ Cobolio, commenting on Aya's orgasm while fucking her This is triggered when Aya reaches 0 HP, in which she will be lying on the ground, severely injured, or trying to craw away from unending sexual torture. A Cobolio will pin Aya down, push her head down, and start shoving his thick cock into Aya's vagina from the back, forcing her moans out from the pressure. The longer this goes, the faster the Cobolio will shove. Eventually, the Cobolio will cum inside her, releasing his load, which spills out of Aya's vagina. If Aya's Ecstasy is high enough, her own cum will splash out with every shove. Non-canon "Rape time!" ~ Cobolio Gang member When Aya's HP drops to 0, she will be defeated. She expresses shock at losing to "such minor opponents". The Cobolios then talked about raping her right then and now. The Cobolio Leader then allowed the ones present to rape her, and then afterwards, they would bring Aya to their hideout "for a real gang rape". At this point, the Cobolio Gang members will continuously rape Aya forever, until the player presses Q and gives up, as Aya will be unable to escape at this point. Captured "Have you forgotten, we've violated you so much you couldn't stand on your own, remember?" Eventually, Aya will be fucked until she passed out. Upon waking up, Aya finds herself in a room, stripped of everything but her vest and stockings, with her hands bind together on a hook on the ceiling. Her breasts, vagina, ass and entire body is exposed to the cold air. The Cobolio leader converses with her, telling her that she is currently in their main hideout. Aya orders him to release her, which the Cobolio leader replies "After raping you so much, we won't have to use force anymore, right?". He then reveals that they have fucked Aya so much until she doesn't even have the strength to stand, something she quickly realizes to be true. He then called her to thrust her ass out for another round of fucking. The Cobolio leader then inserted his cock into Aya's vagina from the back, and commented on how she is still so tight despite being raped so much. He also said that they had intended to sell her to someone who hated humans, but is now contemplating on using her as their fuck-toy. While being fucked, Aya's breasts bounced from every push. After a while, the Cobolio came inside her, talking about how their Earthling and Ishukun kids would be like. Meanwhile, in her mind, Aya angrily wondered how such a man can make her cum, revealing that she has already started to break. Then, the rest of the Cobolio gang returned, with their cocks erected for Aya. She then realized, with tears in her eyes, that what she experienced was only the beginning. The leader then said that he is going to bring the entire Cobolio gang of three hundred men to come and rape her too. The game then ends, with Aya being the sex slave of the Cobolio Family, her raped and fucked and violated for the rest of her life.